Holding Hands
by Silver Moon Lit Forest
Summary: When Sasuke and Shikamaru get into a fight, their punishment leads to a few over due confessions.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Naruto._

**Author's Note: **This was supposed to just be a little 700 word or so drabble. Yeah…that so didn't happen. This is inspired by something I saw on tumblr.

_Read, review and please enjoy!_

* * *

"I hate you so much right now," Shikamaru growled, forehead pressed against his arm. He turned to look up at Sasuke from where he was bent over so his arm rested on his knees. The other teen cracked open one eye to regard Shikamaru with a bored expression. He smirked down at him and Shikamaru groaned in annoyance. Sitting back up in his chair, he let his head lull back on his neck.

"You started it," Sasuke finally told him. The Nara rolled his eyes at the petty excuse. He turned to glare at the other teen.

"You won't leave me alone!" Shikamaru was beyond frustrated with the Uchiha. Sasuke had been perusing him since the start of the school year. It was now April and the boy was yet to let up.

"I haven't said anything to you for two weeks!" Sasuke countered, hand tightening in Shikamaru's. The Nara grimaced. It was true. In fact, they were already half way through the third week. If he was honest, it bothered him. He'd grown used to Sasuke tagging along after him where ever he went during school. The raven found him in the mornings and during lunch as well. He'd always been flirty, giving Shikamaru compliments right and left and asking him out at least twice a month. Then suddenly Sasuke had fallen off the map.

Sine they'd had the same classes, Shikamaru had seen him then, but the raven had no longer followed him everywhere. He didn't show up during lunch or in the mornings. At first Shikamaru had been nearly overjoyed, but as the days wore on, it had felt strange to not have Sasuke around. He realized he was actually missing the other teen. Never in his life had anyone perused him so adamantly and while it had been annoying, he'd actually felt a little flattered. Having Sasuke just stop talking to him all together had in fact hurt a little.

Shikamaru didn't have anything to say to that so he looked away. They were seated outside the front of the school where Kakashi and Gai had placed them. He hadn't been looking to start a fight, but to see Sasuke show up at their table at lunch after not talking to him for weeks and then proceeding to ignore him had taken a stab at Shikamaru's pride. His annoyance had gotten the better of him and, currently, he wasn't too proud of what had occurred.

"You didn't have to bring my mother into it," he muttered after a moment, resting his elbow on his knee and his chin in his hand. Sasuke scoffed beside him.

"You didn't have to insult my intelligence in the first place," Sasuke seethed. He glared at the other teen for a moment before sighing. "We're acting like children." Shikamaru silently agreed. They had and were acting like children. He hadn't really meant what he'd said, and he sure hoped Sasuke hadn't meant what he had said. He hadn't really been thinking. Not when he'd insulted the other teen or when he'd punch the Uchiha.

He leaned back and rubbed at the sore spot on his cheek. Sasuke had a good right hook, that was for sure. Kakashi and Gai had gotten to them before they could throw more than three or four hits. Their punishment had been a new one. They were to sit and hold hands in front of the school or face suspension. They'd chosen to hold hands.

Shikamaru looked down between them at their clasped hands. His palm was sweaty against the raven's but it didn't feel bad. It was embarrassing as hell, but not something he could say he disliked. They sat in silence, Shikamaru brooding with his thoughts and Sasuke watching the sky.

"What were you so pissed about anyways?" Sasuke asked after a while. Shikamaru looked up from where he'd been picking at a loose string on the hem on his pants leg.

"What?"

"Why were you pissed?" Sasuke looked over at him, dark eyes watching him curiously. "You were pissed when I got there. Why?" Shikamaru blinked in surprise. That was the last thing he'd expected to hear.

"I wasn't pissed," he evaded, turning away from Sasuke so he couldn't see his cheeks flush a light pink.

"You aren't the kind of person just to start a fight for no reason, Shikamaru," Sasuke told him, hand tightening around the Nara's. Shikamaru turned his head to look at the other teen, not sure how to respond. He slouched back in his seat, crossing his free arm over his chest.

"Okay, so maybe I was pissed," he admitted grumpily. "Why do you care?" He refused to look over at the other teen.

"Because you seemed fine until I came over." Shikamaru silently cursed how observant the raven could be. He chewed his bottom lip, unsure if he should just ignore him or if it was better to just be honest.

"You presence annoys me," Shikamaru said smoothly, or at least what he hoped was smoothly. He glanced at Sasuke to see a smirk playing across his lips. He turned to glare at him.

"You're a horrible liar," Sasuke chuckled. "If I annoyed you so much, why have you dealt with me all school year?" Shikamaru didn't have an answer for that. "I've seen you watching me in class and in the halls. You missed me." Sasuke sounded smug. It annoyed and embarrassed the Nara all at once that he'd been so obvious about it.

"Bullshit." His vocabulary was eluding him and it was getting hard to think with Sasuke's fingers rubbing at the back of his hand.

"You aren't convincing anyone," Sasuke chuckled. Shikamaru growled.

"If you knew, why the fuck did you stop talking to me in the first place?" The words were out before he could stop them. He resisted the urge to slap his hand over his mouth like a little kid. Instead he settled for glaring at the other teen. Sasuke's eye brows went up at the question.

"I didn't want you to hate me," he finally admitted. Shikamaru's bark of laughter echoed around them.

"Then shouldn't you have stopped chasing me after the first five times I turned you down?" Sasuke shrugged in answer. He turned in his chair, leaning closer to the Nara.

"I love you." Shikamaru's eyes went wide at the words, and he jerked back away from the raven. He would have jerked his hand free but he knew as soon as he did, Kakashi would appear out of nowhere. He felt himself blush all the way to his toes.

"Wh-what?!" he sputtered. Sasuke grinned at him.

"That's why I didn't stop chasing you. I love you, Shikamaru." His name tacked on the end of the phrase only made him blush harder.

"How? Why? I don't understand!" His brain was going into overload. Never in his life had he expected Sasuke to confess something like that.

"For a genius, you sure are stupid," Sasuke chuckled with a small shake of his head. His hand tightened around Shikamaru's pulling the Nara until he leaned towards Sasuke. Shikamaru had no choice but to follow the pull on his arm least he be tugged out of his chair and onto the concrete.

"Do you have any idea how cute you are right now?" Sasuke purred, eyes racking over the Nara's face. If it was possible, the Nara blushed harder.

"Fuck you! I'm not cute!" Shikamaru exclaimed. He tried to lean further back away from Sasuke, but the other teen reached out his free hand and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"You're very cute," Sasuke told him, eyes sparkling with amusement. "You're blushing so hard right now you look like you're going to combust." Sasuke smirked, hand coming up to cup Shikamaru's cheek. The Nara sputtered, frozen on the spot.

The Uchiha leaned closer to him, eyes drifting down to stare at Shikamaru's lips. The Nara's breath hitched and his heart started pounding against his chest. The hand clasped with Sasuke's shook. Words stuck in his throat as the raven leaned closer. He gasped softly when Sasuke's lips covered his own. It was only for a moment but it made his heart skip a beat. Sasuke pulled back slowly, eyes fluttering open so he could look at the other teen.

His hand slid back to twist his fingers in Shikamaru's hair. Sasuke's dark gaze searched his own and Shikamaru licked his lips.

"I love you," Sasuke told him. The words sent a thrill down Shikamaru's spin. But it woke him up out of the daze he'd been in. He tried to jerk back from the raven but Sasuke keep a hold on his head. They ended up tumbling out of the chair and onto the concrete. Sasuke's fingers were still laced firmly with his as Sasuke landed on top of him with a grunt.

Shikamaru groaned in pain, but realized that Sasuke's hand had kept him from knocking his head. He blinked up at the Uchiha with wide eyes. Sasuke stared down at him for a moment before he was leaning forward once again. Shikamaru's protest died on his lips as Sasuke covered them with his own once again. His hand twisted in Sasuke's shirt, shoving at the raven's chest. But Sasuke didn't budge. He pressed kiss after kiss against Shikamaru's lips, not giving the other teen any room to speak.

Slowly, Shikamaru's hand relaxed against the Uchiha's chest. His fingers twitched against Sasuke's as he hesitantly returned the raven's kiss. The Uchiha's surprised groan startled him as he moved his lips against Sasuke's but he didn't stop. The raven shuddered against him before pulling back. The raven's breath was ragged as he looked down at the other teen. A slight blush tinted his cheeks, contrasting Sasuke's pale skin and dark hair.

"Go out with me?" Sasuke asked breathlessly.

"Yeah," Shikamaru replied, mind still trying to catch up with what had just happened. A broad grin spread across Sasuke's face and the Nara had enough time to muse that he looked a little evil when he smiled like that before Sasuke was kissing him again.

This time it was a deep kiss, lips sucking and pulling at Shikamaru's. The Nara's small noise of surprise was swallowed up by Sasuke as the raven's tongue invaded his mouth. He reached up with his free hand to thread his fingers though inky tresses as he slowly slid his tongue against Sasuke's. The other teen shuddered hard, pressing Shikamaru harder into the sidewalk.

"What do you boys think you are doing?" Shikamaru jerked back from the kiss. He turned to find Kakashi staring down at them, a smirk playing across his lips. He reacted instantly, complexion turning dark red as he shoved at the Uchiha, trying to get him off him. Sasuke looked up at their teacher, showing no signs that they'd just been caught making out while they were supposed to be in a new version of time out.

"Thinking about what we've done," Sasuke answered. "Isn't that what you told us to do?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow as Shikamaru sputtered under the other teen.

"You boys can go to class. I think you've learned you lesson," Kakashi informed them with a shake of his head. He turned around and walked away, not bothering to make sure they actually did as he told them.

"Get off me!" Shikamaru demanded, shoving at Sasuke's chest. Sasuke glanced down at him before standing with a sigh. When he offered a hand to help the Nara up, Shikamaru took it with a reluctant sigh. He dusted himself off, casting a glance Sasuke's way as they retrieved their bags. He slung his bag across his chest, and turned around to find Sasuke waiting on him.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he moved around the other teen. Sasuke followed, falling in step beside him.

"Walking you to class," Sasuke replied. Shikamaru gave him an annoyed look.

"I can walk myself to class just fine," Shikamaru grumbled, speeding up his pace. Sasuke caught him by the hand and made him stumble. Shikamaru glared at the other teen as Sasuke firmly laced their fingers together.

"We're going out now. I'm walking you to class." Shikamaru recognized the tone the raven used; having heard it from his dad countless time when Shikaku knew his son wasn't inclined to hear him. He didn't know what to say in reply, so he only grumbled to himself, hand firmly clenched in Sasuke's own.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I freaking love my OTP. I need to write them in longer fics more often. I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!


End file.
